Cocosuma
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Stormy weather and old shacks always lead to good things. Myrtle/Lilo


A/N: This is what happens when I get the urge to write fanfiction at two o'clock in the morning. Never had the urge to ship these two before, but the idea you're about to read was just too interesting to pass up.

Lilo & Stitch (c) Disney

* * *

><p>Myrtle didn't know how she had ended up in a shack and kissing Lilo, the girl she had spent most of her childhood mocking and proclaiming a social pariah. It was just sheer coincidence that this certain situation had even happened. Both of them had somehow been the only ones stuck on the beach when a sudden freak storm had erupted out of nowhere. Lilo, having been the little weirdo that she was, was quick to point out to Myrtle that she knew of a secret shack they could seek shelter in. The red head had honestly considered braving the storm, rather than spend even a minute with Lilo.<p>

Somehow though, Lilo had managed to drag the reluctant Myrtle with her and into the safety of the shack. They had both been soaking wet and out of breath, cheeks flushed red as they tried to get as much air into their lungs as possible. Myrtles reasoned that her puffy red hair looked horrible, making her slightly angry. She got even angrier when she saw that Lilos wet hair actually made her look more attractive. Myrtle remembered frowning at such thoughts, and soon brought herself to wringing out her hair as a method of clearing her head.

"We'll probably be stuck here for a good while." Lilo said, not bothering to mess with her wet hair. Myrtle guessed that because the native girl surfed so much and constantly got wet as a by-product of that, that the wet hair only felt natural to her.

Myrtle made a point of not giving Lilo a response, instead ringing out the last bit of water from her hair and moving to the farthest end of the shack, and getting as far away from Lilo as possible.

Lilo sighed at this, making Myrtle wonder after so many years of being bullied that the dark haired girl would even still talk to her. A sudden bolt of lightening followed by loud thunder caused Myrtle to nearly jump out of her shoes. She had always hated storms and the sheer destructive force behind them. Her breathing became very erratic and heavy, and she clenched a hand to her chest to try and calm herself down. It took her several minutes to finally calm down, and only after that did she realize that Lilo had moved over and put a hand on the other girls shoulder, trying to comfort and calm her down as well.

Shaking the limb off, Myrtle contorted her face into that of anger. Oddly enough she didn't move away though. "Don't touch me _weird-lo_, last thing I need is your freak germs rubbing off on me." It was very childish comment, she knew that, but insulting Lilo had always made her feel better. That was not the case at this moment, as Myrtle stared at Lilo had her eyes seemed to sadden at the comment. "Sorry." She didn't really mean it, but Myrtle didn't need a sad faced Lilo keeping her company for the next couple of hours.

When Lilo didn't immediately move away or at least stop looking at her, Myrtle started getting a little edgy. "What is it-"

"Why do you hate me?"

Myrtle blinked, surprised at the sudden question. If she really had to think about it this was the first time Lilo had actually asked the question, and to Myrtles surprise she didn't have an immediate answer. Why did she hate Lilo? Sure the girl was weird and hung around with weirder people, but that was more of a teasing thing, not a reason for hatred. Frowning once more, Myrtle racked her brain for reasons as to why she hated the odd native girl. "Because...because you're happy." The response caused Lilo to blink, and before she could say anything Myrtle continued. "How come you get to be so weird and freaky, not having a care in the whole world, and still get to be so happy all the time?" She was getting angrier now, her voice getting louder. "I work, and work, and work all the time to make sure that I'm perfect for my parents, friends, and teachers, and yet I'm still not happy!" Myrtle was on her feet now, tears streaming down her already wet face. "It's not fair!"

Lilo was standing now hands on Myrtles shoulders as she tried to calm the girl down. Once again Myrtle found herself breathing fast and hard, only this time her entire body was shaking with anger and she felt like she wanted to hit something, someone. She almost struck Lilo, she really did, if not for the other girl speaking suddenly. "I'm sorry." The sentence made Myrtle stiffen in surprise. This girl who she had just said she hated was apologizing to her, trying to make her feel better. "Myrtle," Lilo bit her bottom lip, and Myrtle wished she knew what was going through that crazy mind of hers. "If you want, I can help you be happy. I can show you how to...have fun."

Myrtle was shell shocked. Lilo was showing pity on her, and it only made her anger even worse. "Why? What crazy reason could you possibly have for wanting to even help me?"

"It's cause I love you Myrtle."

Lips meet, hearts stop, and eyes widen. Myrtle never did expect to get her first kiss from a girl, especially if that girl were Lilo. The sheer randomness of this entire situation was too much for her brain to handle, and Myrtle didn't even move as Lilo kept pressing her lips against hers. _"My gosh,"_ Myrtle thought. _"She tastes like Peanut-Butter."_

* * *

><p>After that night Myrtle and Lilo seemed to become a little bit closer. They still bickered and insulted each other, but Myrtle seemed almost happier. They never talked about the night in the shack, though it definitely wasn't their last kiss together. The only thing major to have changed was Myrtles sudden craving for Peanut-Butter.<p> 


End file.
